The Ultimate Book of Pit Whump
by TheBrassyLassy
Summary: Whump is when you hurt a character, be it mentally, emotionally, or physically, in your story. I believe there is a serious lack of Pit whump in this fandom, so I created this! Basically, it's just a bunch of one-shots of our boy Pit getting hurt or sick and others comforting him. Requests welcomed and encouraged! Rating is for violence and blood. Updates are sporadic and so am I.
1. Failure

**Aaaaalrighty, let's get this painfully long AN out of the way, fellers.**

**So. First time writing anything in the Kid Icarus universe. Characters are probably OOC. Gimme time and constructive criticism and I _will_ get better, I promise. I apologize for the low quality and lack of plot in this chapter, but my creativity is really low right now, which brings me to my third point: please request whump for our boi Pit. Just request whatever bad stuff you want to happen to the bean and/or whoever you want to comfort him.**

**Aaaaand finally, some o' my headcanons that I think y'all should know:**

**\- Palutena cannot teleport Pit if he's not wearing his laurel**

**\- Palutena does not have the power to instantly heal Pit, nor do hot springs or drink of the gods(bare with me it'll make for better stories). Hot springs, in my writings, have disinfectant properties and drinks of the gods help with internal injuries, although it's not a cure-all or instant heal**

**-Angels are incapable of romantic feelings, as they cannot and do not need to reproduce, because gods will just create more angels if need be. Angels' souls were once human souls, also.**

**Note: All that is purely headcanon, or random stuff that applies to my writing.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"L-Lady Palu-Palutena,"

It was a broken plea, barely even a whisper, driven from exhausted lungs through a throat decimated from screaming.

"Lady...Lady P-Palutena...?"

The voice sounded so broken, so confused, so _agonized_.

"P-ple-ease," The young-sounding voice begged. "L-Lady...Palutena..."

The owner of the voice was Pit, lying in a pool of blood- _his _blood- alone and afraid. He didn't know what happened, or where he was. Didn't know why he was in so much pain and he didn't know why Lady Palutena wouldn't respond to him. Maybe she'd abandoned him.

The boy skewed his eyes shut and whimpered, partially in pain and partially at the thought of Palutena leaving him, crying and in pain, to die. Maybe he deserved it- maybe he'd failed her. That would explain his injuries...

"'M sorry," He gasped out, even though he doubted Palutena would be listening to him if he'd failed.

_Serves you right_, a part of his mind hissed. _All you ever do is mess things up. She doesn't need you._

Pit figured that was true. It had to be- why else would she leave him to bleed out?

The angel whimpered again. Everything hurt, but especially his heart. He'd failed Lady Palutena. He _deserved _all this pain. He _deserved _to be left alone, in the darkness, to die. He deserved all of it.

But still...that didn't make it hurt any less. If anything, it amplified the pain of his cuts, bruises, and broken bones by a tenfold.

Then, suddenly, there was light. Lots of it. A _blinding _amount of light. Groaning, Pit tried to raise a hand to block some of it, but both his arms felt broken and he couldn't move them.

He let out a high-pitched whine, the light bringing more awareness, more pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire.

"...ear me? Pit! Can y..."

A voice- a _familiar _voice- was yelling, although it sounded distant and far off...and worried.

"Hnnn..." Pit moaned. "L-Lady...Pa-Palut-tena...?"

A strange sound answered him. It was like someone was trying to suppress a sob, but failing halfway.

"N-no, Pit, it's me. Dark Pit,"

Tears welled up in Pit's eyes. Lady Palutena really _had _abandoned him, then. A sob escaped his lips and he wished to die.

"Pit-! Pit, no, please don't cry, please don't- you'll be okay, I promise, it'll be fine," Dark Pit went on, gathering his twin into his arms and hugging him.

Pit whimpered in pain, tears streaming freely down his face.

"'M s-sorry," He cried, his voice breaking. "'M sorry, 'm s-sor-ry-"

"Pit," His brother gently cut him off. "Why're you apologizing? You won. You did it, Pit."

The brunette angel shook his head, or he at least tried to.

"N-n-no," He whispered. "I-I _failed_..."

"No, Pit," Dark Pit said softly, rocking his twin back and forth. "Pit, you won. You didn't fail. You did good."

"B-but...Lady-y P...aluten-na," The boy croaked. "I f-failed he-her..."

Dark Pit seemed like he was going to say something but then stopped, as if someone else had spoken to him. After a few moments, he spoke.

"He's injured pretty badly and completely out of it. I think he has a concussion-he- I don't think he remembers the battle."

He was quiet again for a few seconds, then hugged his twin tighter, immediately slacking his grip when his brother squeaked in pain.

"Sorry," Dark Pit whispered. "We'll be in Skyworld in a few seconds."

Pit just moaned, even as light encased the two angels and they were slowly lifted up.

* * *

**Uuuugh this is so bad! Sorry for that! But hey, ya gotta start somewhere.**

**Anyway, hope this didn't ruin your day or anything. Feel free to yell at me in a review if it did, though. And if it didn't, well, please review anyway! It means a lot to me. Also! Please request stuff!**

**Have a lovely day(or night),**

**TheBrassyLassy**


	2. Deep

**Hello, my peeps!**

**Fluffykitten- Thank you ****_so much _****for the review! It really means a lot to me! **

**Guest- Ohmygosh ****_thank youuuuu_****! That was so sweet! And yes, I love brotherly fluff, too. So sweet. Again, thank you! **

**Enjoy this chapter, which actually has effort put into it! **

* * *

It was ironic, really. Someone named Pit meeting their fate because of a pit. Well, kind of because of a pit. More specifically, what was in the pit.

Pit's job revolving around the pit was simple- he was just supposed to be figuring out why a massive, extraordinarily deep hole had just opened in the ground out of the blue. Not that stuff like that was exactly _unusual_, but Palutena, being humanity's protector, figured she'd best know these sort of things.

"_Do you see anything out of the ordinary, Pit_?" Palutena asked, via the angel's laurel crown. "_Besides the hole, that it_."

"Not really," The boy replied. "But the ground's all black. It's like something poisoned the earth."

"_Poisoned the earth? I don't think Viridi would be too happy about that_," The goddess of light tried to joke to lighten the mood, even as she felt fear and worry begin to creep into her stomach. "_Maybe she knows something about it__, though_."

"Probably," Pit said. "I just wonder why she's not- whoa!"

"_Pit_!" Palutena cried, peering desperately into her 'All-seeing Eye'. "_Pit, what is it_?"

"I-I saw something," The angel breathed. "In the pit."

"_What was it_?"

"I don't...I dunno. It kinda looked like a giant black snake, but with tentacles or something."

Palutena flinched at the description. She really hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Hey, Pittoo!"

The goddess looked a little beyond her own angel to see his dark-haired counterpart with a very displeased look on his face. Not that such a look was unusual on him.

"Don't call me that," He snapped.

"But 'Dark Pit's too long," Pit taunted, smiling playfully. "That's not even a real name. It's just my name, but edgier."

Dark Pit sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Pit had his usual grin on, happy to get a chance to annoy his twin.

"But anyway, what're you doing here?" The lighter of the two asked.

"Same as you," Dark Pit answered. "Trying to find out what caused this."

The brown-haired angel opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, a look of horror crossed his face as something shot up out of the hole.

A cry left his mouth as razor-sharp wire wrapped around his chest and wings, cutting into his skin and pulling his downwards, so fast he could barely process it enough to cry out in terror.

The boy heard his brother yell his name, as well as his goddess, which was surprising, considering how loud the wind was in his ears as he was pulled down into the pit.

He was pretty sure he saw Dark Pit diving down after him, but it was hard to tell, because in the next moment, with the sickening sound of bones cracking and organs rupturing, mixed with his agonized scream, Pit was smacked into the cold, hard ground.

Everything hurt. Like, a lot. It felt like a fire had consumed his entire body, inside and out. He hazily wondered how he wasn't dead, then wondered if it was wrong for him to wish he _had _died...everything hurt.

A few moments later, he heard his twin land beside him and give a small little gasp, although it probably also could've passed for a gag.

_I must be in bad shape_, Pit thought to himself. _Kinda funny, though...Pit dies in a pit..._

It _was _funny...really funny! Pit began to laugh, despite the horrible, sharp pain in his abdomen that only worsened with his movements.

"...Pit?" The boy's darker counterpart sounded really confused, and worried. "What's funny?"

Pit tried to control his laughter so he could tell his twin the joke, but found it impossible. Everything...everything was funny!

"Pit, calm down," Dark Pit said, grabbing his brother's shoulders to snap him out of his laughter. The second that his hands touched the boy's shoulders, he _did _stop laughing, but it was replaced by a gasp of pain. Dark Pit immediately released his twin.

"I'm...I'm in bad sh-shape, huh?" Pit gasped out, still smiling, albeit in a crazy, absent-minded way.

Dark Pit flinched. His brother certainly _was _in bad shape. All his limbs looked bent and twisted in odd, unnatural ways, his wings included, and it was pretty clear that Pit had a concussion. And Pittoo wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew that his twin most certainly had internal injuries- broken ribs, hemorrhaging...

Dark Pit choked down a sob.

"Y-yeah," He told his brother, reaching out to brush some hair from his face. "You are."

"W-wonder," Pit coughed. "Wonder what...did it..."

_Oh crap_, Dark Pit thought. _That thing's down here, too..._

As if on cue, a strange slithering sound came from the duo's right.

Dark Pit stood up, brandishing his bow and scowling into the shadows.

"Show yourself," He yelled. "Or are you too much of a coward?!"

"P-Pittoo," Pit's weak voice carried a note of fear. "I-I don't think-"

Pit's sentence was cut short by an ear-splitting cry from the thing on the right as it emerged from the dark.

It had a giant, snake-like head with an eagle-like beak, although the rest of it seemed to also be snake-like, save for the tentacles. It had _lots _of tentacles.

Dark Pit cursed and moved in front of his injured brother, realizing that, most likely, they were both going to die down there. He aimed his bow at one of the monster's large, glowing yellow eyes, and fired an arrow. Unfortunately, the snake was quicker than it looked and easily dodged the attack.

Now it was mad, it's narrow eyes locked on the two angels. Dark Pit cursed again.

"P-Pittoo," Pit said, trying to get his voice to go louder. "I-I...I don't think y-you're gonna win this fight..."

_I'm perfectly aware of that_, Pitto thought. _But what choice do I have_?

Suddenly, the snake rushed at the duo, easily flinging both of them into the air. The fall back down knocked the wind out of Dark Pit and earned a heartbreaking scream from his twin.

Pittoo spared a glance at his brother, seeing the tears pooling at the corners of his clenched eyes and his hands, grabbing as his middle, before turning his attention to the monster responsible for his brother's pain.

The giant snake-thing let out a roar that sounded more like a scream and charged at the angel again, but Dark Pit slipped out of the way, firing arrows at the beast as if quickly turned to him again.

"Pittoo," Pit cried, pain and fear evident in his voice.

Looking back, Pittoo realized that the best thing to do would have been to drop his weapons and comfort his terrified, agonized brother in the twins' last moments, because, at that point, it was obvious they were both doomed. But he didn't. He held his ground and was promptly crushed by a multiple-ton snake. He was pretty sure his brother was killed that way, too, but even if he wasn't, he died in the next few minutes from internal bleeding.

* * *

** Note: Palutena couldn't communicate with or teleport them because snake-thing blocks all that stuff. That'll be touched on more in a story I intend to write, which takes place (mostly) after this. So. Double dipping!**

**Please review! And request stuff, I really need ideas! ^^'**

**Have a great day or night, fellers, and remember that if life gives you freaky alien lemons, make freaky alien lemonaide. Seriously. The flavor is _out of this world_! xD**


	3. Poison

**Hi. I'm sad and whump consoles me so, here, have some whump!**

**P****rompt: A is dying and B is trying to save them and B thinks they failed for a second and lose it but then they realize that they're not dead yet **

**I have 0 ideas who made this prompt, I found it...somewhere. But it ain't mine. Just saying.**

**Enjoy! (Or whatever you do with my demented writing xD)**

**PS- Tip is Dark Pit's name in Italy and France, and I've decided to use it **

* * *

Pit screamed.

It was a hoarse, rough scream, one of many that Tip was sure would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Pit," He begged, once more, his voice desperate as his mind whirled with ideas to save his twin. "Please, please, stop..."

Honestly, Tip wasn't even sure his brother could hear him. He'd gotten himself impaled with a sword and, as if that wasn't bad enough, the sword had been poisoned. Judging by his brother's reaction, Tip was assuming the poison was _extremely _painful. He grimaced in sympathy as Pit screamed again, weakly writhing on the ground.

Tip bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do. Should he put pressure on Pit's wound to try and stop the blood? Should he try to bandage him? With what?

"P-Pittoo..."

Tip, ignoring the nickname, looked down at his injured twin, whose eyes were now open, albeit glassy and unfocused.

"Yeah?"

"Pittoo..." Pit sounded weak and delirious. He probably wasn't aware of what was going on. "Wh...what..."

Tip frowned, torn between being thankful that Pit had stopped screaming and worried at how out of it he sounded.

"Listen, Pit," His darker counterpart hesitantly started. "You...you're hurt. And I don't know what to do. But-but I promise you'll be okay, I-I just...I need to think."

Pit mumbled something, but his brother didn't catch it.

"Come again?" Tip said softly, pulling his brother into his arms. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I sa'd...I l've you..."

Tip froze. "I...I love you, too..."

Then, with a final shuddering breath, Pit became still.

"Pit?" Tip shook his brother, fear clawing at his heart, trying to get any reaction. "Pit? Pit, wake up!"

But he didn't.

"Pit? Pit!"

Tip felt something settling in his chest- fear. Pure, unbridled _fear_.

"Pit-! _Wake up_, you _i__diot_, don't even _think _about dying!"

No response.

Tip didn't even know what he was saying anymore- he was just screaming, screaming at the world, at his twin, at himself. At _everything_. Because Pit was _dead_. Pit, his sweet, goofy twin brother who ate food off the floor and faithfully served his goddess every day of his short(for angels) life.

Once Tip's throat burned from screaming at the twisted ways of the world, he just held his brother and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Then, he heard something. A soft groan. _From Pit_.

Tip's ruby eyes shot open, wet with tears, searching his brother's face for any sign of life.

"P-Pit...?" He whispered, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

The brunette angel groaned again, a hand unconsciously coming to rest on the wound on his abdomen.

"Pit," Tip sobbed, unable to hold back his tears of relief. "Y-you _idiot_..."

His brother may be an idiot, but he was alive. He was alive and Tip could save him. And at that moment, that's all that mattered to Tip.

* * *

**Y'all: But what about Palutena? Where was she? Why didn't-**

**Me: Hush children I have my reasons. I needed this scene to not include her. And, who knows, maybe she's the one who hurt Pit? **

**Anyways. I'm still sad. But reviews will _definitely _make me feel better! **

**Also please send requests. I need ideas. _Please_.**

**And Pit and Tip's saying 'i love you' is COMPLETELY AND ENTIRELY _platonic_. They are _brothers_. _Of course, _they love each other.**

**Have a great day! Or night! **

**Ta!**


	4. Soft

**Greeeeeetings! Today, August 8th, Ocho de Agosto, is Friendship Day! So I figured this chapter fit pretty well with that and stayed up past my unduley early bedtime to type it. **

**FluffyKitten: I love this prompt! I can't wait to write it. ^^**

**VolleyballLady: First of all, volleyball is wonderful. Second, thank you for the prompt! I shall write it soon enough!**

**your nan m8: Aw thanks! And I think it's a wonderful prompt! I don't get enough emotional angst in my whump diet. **

**Thanks for reviewing, y'all! And this chapter was requested by your nan m8! **

* * *

Tip didn't consider himself a soft person. He was stoic(sort of), mysterious(at least, he tried to be), and he didn't exactly dish out sympathy(most of the time, anyway). However, there were exceptions. Like cats- Tip _adored _cats, especially black cats. And, surprisingly, spiders were also on the angel-boy's list of soft spots. He could never say why that was exactly, but he'd always loved arachnids.

But ever since he'd moved in with Palutena and Pit(a choice he'd pretend to regret but was actually quite glad he'd made), he noticed that he was getting...softer. Less snide remarks and back-handed insults, for one, and he'd also started to open up and talk more, especially to his brother. Then again, it was a bit hard _not _to open up to Pit- the boy practically radiated sunshine(although he was pretty annoying at times). But, there were times when even his joyful, optimistic twin was in a bad mood. Those days were few and far between, but Tip always hated them. It was so _off _to not have his brother bouncing off the walls and talking a million miles an hour. ANd there was always the question of what he was supposed to do- he never knew if he should try and talk to his brother, or just leave him alone.

But, one day, Tip finally figured it out.

"Hey," The black-haired angel nonchalantly said as his brother walked past him.

All he got in reply was a wordless grunt before Pit stormed into his room and slammed the door shut.

Tip sighed. "Whatever," he muttered, before continuing on his way.

"_Hey, Tip_," Palutena's voice came through his laurel(something Tip never understood, but just went with). "_Could you please come to my chambers_?"

"Sure," The boy said, keeping his voice monotone. He almost asked why, before deciding that it was better to keep his silence. To be mysterious, and all that.

_Why do you keep trying to be like that_? He asked himself. _She's practically your mom, or older sister._

For some reason, that thought struck a nerve.

_Shut up_! He mentally hissed. _I don't have a mother or a sister! She's just..._

_Your friend?_

_I don't have any friends, either. I...I guess she's just my mentor or something._

He sighed, wondering why he was having a mental conversation with himself, before finally arriving at Palutena's door. He didn't even have to knock, the green-haired goddess just opened the door and ushered him in.

"Thank you," She said. "For coming."

_Like I had a choice_.

"I...have you seen Pit recently?" The young woman asked. "He's not been acting like himself recently."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Tip said. "Why?"

"I'm not quite sure," Palutena admitted. "He wouldn't tell me. But I was hoping you'd try and talk to him, Tip."

Tip didn't consider himself a soft person. He was _not _the kind to comfort others(or even accept comfort, for that matter). Heck, he didn't even know how to comfort others.

"Yeah," He said. "Sure."

_You fool!_

"Thank you," The goddess smiled and Tip turned away, wondering what possessed him to agree to this. He didn't- _couldn't_\- deal with other people's emotions, he could barely deal with his own!

And yet he found himself standing, staring at the door to his brother's room. Clueless.

Tentatively, the black-haired boy knocked on the wooden door, half hoping that Pit wouldn't respond. But Tip seemed to have somewhat terrible luck, so of course, the brunett angel swung his door open, a look in his eyes that said he was about to cry.

"I-I know you don't like hugs," He choked out. "But I could really use one right now."

Sighing, Tip mentally cursed how sympathetic his twin's big blue eyes made him feel.

"Fine," He muttered, almost immediately feeling his brother embrace him. Reluctantly, Tip wrapped his own arms around him. Pit melted into it, which made his darker twin smile ever-so-slightly.

After a long while, the two stepped apart.

"So what's wrong?" Tip asked, the duo walking into Pit's room.

"_Everything_," The angel moaned, flopping into his hammock.

"Well, aren't _you _dramatic," Tip realized that wasn't really the best thing to say at the moment and, once more, regretted agreeing to do this. "Care to be a little more specific?"

"It's just- _everything_," The boy sighed and closed his eyes, before looking towards Tip, who was sitting on his beanbag chair. "Not really. I've just...remember that mission on earth a couple of days ago?"

The red-eyed angel winced at the memory.

"Pit, if you're still blaming yourself for that-"

"You almost _died_, Tip!"

"'Almost' being the operative word here."

"This- it's not funny," Pit borderline-yelled. "If you'd died, Tip, there's nothing Lady Paluetna could've done. You'd just be gone. _And it'd be my fault_."

Tip knew saying 'No, it wouldn't have been' would be pointless. Both angels knew that Pit had made a mistake that nearly got Tip- and 20 humans- killed. 'Everyone makes mistakes' was corny and offered no real comfort.

"...yeah," Tip finally said. "It probably would've been. But you know what?"

"What?" The other croaked, looking positively miserable.

"You've got a bad*** brother who can take care of himself."

Pit couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at that, a small grin breaking across his face.

"Watch your language," He jokingly chastised.

"Or what?" Tip challenged, a rare smile gracing his features, secretly thankful his plan had worked.

"Or I'll steal your dessert tonight."

"Pfft," Tip made a show of rolling his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

oOo

In the end, Pit did not steal Tip's dessert, although it was mostly because both boys got a second helping that day.

"Hey Tip," The brunett murmured as the two were walking to their rooms.

"Yeah?"

"Could...could you spend the night in my room? Please?"

Tip didn't consider himself a soft person. He didn't change his ways for anyone, no matter what.

"Sure," The angel said. "Just hold on a moment."

Yet he found himself in his brother's room at midnight, watching the other sleep, making sure he wasn't having a nightmare. When a small smile slid across Pit's face, Tip felt himself smiling, too.

_You're getting soft_. A part of him sneered. But Tip just chuckled to himself.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," He whispered, curling on on his brother's beanbag chair, smiling.

* * *

**This is more fluff than whump, but fear not, the next two chapters will be _very _whumpy. And, honestly, I have a weakness for fluff. ^^**

**So...I've got a couple of ideas for an AU Kid Icarus fanfic. 1)A modern AU that loosely follows KI:U 2)A Norse mythology AU and 3)Another modern AU with its own plot entirely **

**If y'all are interested in any of those, please tell me. Also, please review and request whump!**

**Have a nice day(or night, or evening, or whatever time of day)!**


	5. Silence, Part 1

**I have returned from the grave! 'The grave' being a few-month-long break from writing because a) I had an idea for a comic I had to write and b) I needed some inspiration. **

**This chapter was requested by FluffyKitten! **

**But, uh, just a head's up, this story is...very whumpy. It deals with torture and its sequel will deal with the aftermath of torture, so if y'all aren't comfortable with reading that, I'd recommend skipping this installment. Just a heads up. **

**Also I'm probably on a government watch list for the research I did before writing this**

**(I'm kidding) **

* * *

Anger, fear, and despair were all things Pit had felt before. He'd been angry at Medusa, at Tip, at Viridi, and at Hades especially. He'd been afraid for himself, for Palutena, and for Tip when he was nearly killed. And, in some moments, he'd known despair, crushing and soul-shredding. He remembered, albeit faintly, the loneliness and utter despair that came in the aftermath of the Angel War, of which he was the sole survivor.

But Pit had never felt these emotions so clearly as when he laid, unmoving, on a stone floor. A _cold_ stone floor, not made warmed, somehow, by the blood spilling from his body at an alarming rate. Of course, the young angel was fairly accustomed to pain, but not on this level. Ceaseless agony tormented him, seemed to chip away at his sanity and his very _being_.

Not to mention the mind-numbing, maddening, _deafening_ silence. Silence so thick it was almost tangible, seeming to wrap Pit in its unrelenting and suffocating folds, starving him of even the slightest hint of sounds, just palpable, unmoving, inescapable _silence_. And Pit resented it. He'd never really liked the quiet; he was always either speaking or listening. Quiet meant alone, and he'd never liked being alone, either.

He figured, dully, that he should be grateful that he at least wasn't alone. There was that constant presence in the back of his mind, nagging him, telling him he was being watched. That was alright. He took comfort in the fact that there was some other living creature near him, even if it was working with the ones who had done this to him, beat him bloody for days on end, then sealed him in this prison of soundlessness, which, combined with the constant inky blackness, threatened to swallow him whole. He could no longer recall what colors were, or what his friends looked like. He couldn't remember what their voices sounded like, the joy of music, or even what sound really was. And he hated himself for it.

But then, one day, the darkness was shattered. Unknowingly, Pit screamed, eyes burning and heart racing in fear. There was no sound- there never was- but there was _light_, blinding but so, so beautiful. He _knew _that it wasn't good. He _knew _that the light meant his tormentors had returned, undoubtedly to break him further, but Pit couldn't help but savor the light. He'd been so afraid that he'd never see it again. The light, while it spoke of torture and pain to come, comforted the angel. Light meant home, meant safety and warmth. Lady Palutena was the goddess of light, after all, and thinking of her always brought even just a little peace.

A hand on his arm, warm against his frigid skin, pulled him back into reality and forced his whole body to recoil. The hands grabbed his shoulders, heedless of the cuts and the throbbing joint damage of one, hauling him into a sitting position. Greys and whites and blacks swam in his vision, nauseating the boy and worsening his ever-present headache. When the swirl of colors oriented themselves into a humanoid figure, Pit shuddered in fear, and unbeknownst to him, a whimper slid from his mouth.

The figure picked him up with ease, he was so light and malnourished now, and Pit struggled weakly. It was in vain and he knew that, but it seemed wrong to just accept whatever sick torture had been dreamed up for him. He had been trained to be a warrior, and he would fight to his dying breath, even if it only brought him more pain in the end. Everything was a blur; even if Pit could see properly or hear, he doubted he could've followed what was going on.

Then, he was lying on his back, staring at yet another glaring light. He didn't know where he was, but it certainly wasn't good. His prison of silence and darkness was the only place where his tormentors didn't hurt him.

A woman stepped into his view, but he couldn't quite see her face, despite looking right at it. She looked familiar, the long hair especially, but a heavy fog sat over Pit's brain, rendering thought and coherence all but impossible. But when she set a delicate hand on his swollen shoulder, the young angel twisted painfully, trying to get away. The woman held him down, though, and Pit could only brace himself for agony. He was trembling, whimpering out of fear, but rather than skewing his eyes shut, he focused on the bright light above him, burning his eyes but conjuring up vague memories of warmth and happiness.

A sharp, fiery pain shot up from the boy's knee, electing an unheard cry. Pit fought to sit up, to at least _see _his tormentors, but he was weak and the familiar lady was restraining him. A hand came and covered his eyes, and Pit only screamed more, although he wasn't aware of that. He _needed _to see the light- the light was his friend, his loyal companion. The light would save him. Wouldn't it?

Another jolt of agony, this time from his other knee, and tears of pain, fear, and loss spilled from his covered eyes. Almost before he had time to think, an even worse pain exploded in his left hip, like a hot iron pressed against his bone. This one lasted longer, and he could _feel _the long-dislocated joint grating against his pelvis. His throat went raw from shrieking as he bucked and writhed, desperate to alieve this awful agony.

Then, finally, it faded a bit. He wasn't sure if he stopped screaming, but he could still feel his chest heaving painfully, disturbing his shattered ribs and stabbing his lungs. He felt calloused hands grab his own, wincing as his broken fingers were moved.

After a long while, the rough hands moved to his injured shoulder and Pit realized they were the ones causing so much pain. He gritted his teeth, but screamed nonetheless as the joint was forced back into its socket, the damaged ligaments popping and twisting.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted the light. He wanted Lady Palutena, Tip, even Viridi or Magnus. He was scared and in horrible amounts of agony, with no idea what was going on. _He wanted it to stop_.

* * *

**I'm terrible. But there will be a part 2 soon! And I'm really liking that idea of just a fluffy one-shots book, because I've got a lot of ideas for it. But...we'll see. **

**Anyway, hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! **


End file.
